I'll lose for you
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Gabriella and Chad have been entered into the Albuquerque games, her with teenis and him with basketball. But, when Gabriella meets Troy Bolton, the Knights' biggest rival, she must overcome several obstacles to come to a decision
1. Trailer

**A/N: My new story. I'm giving up with 'imaginary love' because I'm just not getting it lol. So, the summary of this story:**

**Summary: Gabriella and Chad have been entered into the Albuquerque games, her with teenis and him with basketball. But, when Gabriella meets Troy Bolton, the Knights' biggest rival, she must overcome several obstacles to come to a decision**

* * *

Underline – Narrator

**Bold – Speech**

_Italics – actions_

* * *

Well, where do I start? A normal senior girl

**Gabriella: I'm nothing special, Chad.**

Who got entered into the Albuquerque games this summer.

**Gabriella: Chad, this is awesome! Do you know how many go to those games?**

And everything was fine until I met him

_Gabriella bumping into someone and dropping her tennis racquet_

**Gabriella: I'm so sorry**

**Troy: No worries. I should really learn to keep the dribbling to the court**

The boy I'm supposed to hate

**Chad: He's from East High. He's a Wildcat.**

_Switches to Troy and Gabriella_

**Gabriella: You lied to me**

**Troy: I didn't.**

**Gabriella: No. You just didn't tell me the truth.**

Turns out to be the boy I'm supposed to love

_Gabriella falling onto her bed, hugging a picture of Troy_

But, when it comes to the championships

**Chad: You can win this. We both can!**

I have to choose whether to win for my school

**Chad: You'll be a legend if you win**

Or lose for him

**Troy: I won't let you do it**

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Brought to you by the writer that brought you 'My music, My Troy'


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

I volleyed the tennis ball back to my best friend, Chad, and laughed when he missed it. I walked to the back of the court, getting my water bottle and took a swig, walking towards the net. I secured the lid on and grinned at him as he approached too. "I win again."

"There's a surprise." Chad rolled his eyes. "Can we please play basketball now?"

"No."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because I won." I grinned triumphantly, putting my water bottle on the ground.

"Then we'll be playing tennis forever." He exclaimed.

"I know."

Chad poked his tongue out and we simultaneously started to mime out a sword fight with our racquets. Chad laughed and hopped over the net. "You're awesome, Gabs."

"I'm nothing special, Chad." I replied. And, in my eyes, it was the truth. I'm just a normal eighteen year old girl who had just graduated. Sure, I was Valedictorian and I was good at tennis but I wasn't special.

"Oh, yes you are." Chad defended.

I rolled my eyes. "Chad, we have this conversation practically everyday. It's the start of our summer. Let's just have summer before we become…"

"College freshman!" They hollered together, hugging tightly.

I laughed and pulled back. "I think we're ready."

"Yeah. We find out which colleges we get into after the games next month." Chad replied.

I nodded. "It's so exciting. I applied for a tennis scholarship."

"You did what?" Chad exclaimed.

I cringed. Okay, did I mention I didn't tell him? "I applied to NYC with a tennis scholarship. I don't think I'll get in because they didn't send any scouts over."

"Gabby! Chad!" We turned our heads to see David, Chad's father, funning over to us.

"Hey Dad." Chad greeted.

"Hi David." I said softly, putting my racquet on the ground before straightening my tennis skirt.

"Guess what? You two are entered for Albuquerque games next month. Both for West High. Chad, you're playing basketball, and Gabby, you're playing tennis." David explained.

I turned to Chad. "Chad this is awesome! Do you know how many scouts go to those games? That's it. That's how they're going to decide."

Chad grinned and picked me up, swinging me around. He put me on the floor and stared at me. "Your Father would be proud."

I nodded silently, bending down to get my racquet. "Well, I'd better get going. My Mom will be worried."

"Gabs, I didn't mean-" Chad started hurriedly.

"I know what you meant." I assured him. "I'll see you later, Chad." I mumbled as I slowly turned around. I know he didn't mean it but I still felt hurt. I wiped my cheeks and zipped the case around my racquet. Only then did it dawn on me. I was in Albuquerque games!

I ran into my house and dropped my sports bag and tennis racquet by the stairs before running into the kitchen. "Mom!"

My mother smiled as I hugged. "What's this about?"

I pulled back and twirled towards the fridge, opening and getting some milk. "Isn't life fabulous, Mom?"

My mother chuckled. "What is up with you?"

"I'm in Albuquerque games! I'm representing West High in the Tennis portion. If I win this, it'll be so good in college!" I exclaimed.

She smiled again. "I'm proud of you."

I nodded. "I just can't wait, I mean, this is my dream."

"This house needs a few dreams every now and then." My mother said softly.

"I know, Mom, but think about it. If I get to play professionally, I could pay for everything." I said softly, sitting on a stool at the island.

"Gabby, I'm happy for you but, let's just get the summer over with." She compromised.

"I suppose you're right." I muttered.

"Well, I am your mother." She joked.

I poked my tongue out and checked the time. I silently gasped. "I'm going for a shower." I slipped off of the stool and started up the stairs. I rushed into my room and onto my balcony. I stared at the road behind my back yard and watched.

There he went. Every afternoon, at ten past four, a boy runs past my house without fail. I don't know who he is, but I always see him. I make sure of it.

I sighed as he disappeared behind some trees and walked back into my room. I've never really been into boys. I suppose that's weird coming from an eighteen year old girl, but I never thought of it as important. It's always been school and tennis.

But, that boy is important because for those five seconds he spends outside my house, it seems like nothing else matters. I don't know why. But, what can you do?

I opened my closet and got some towels out. But, I had to concentrate on Tennis. Those games mean everything to my school. It's always East High that wins. But now, I'm going to be playing.


	3. I hate Wildcats!

**A/N: Last update before Paris. I'll try to write while i'm there but obviously I can't update ( HSM 3 song is out. Search it on youtube XD**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 1 – I hate Wildcats!

I grinned as I walked onto the site of the Albuquerque games with Chad. I had my tennis racquet in my hand and my sports bag over my shoulder. "Can you believe we're here? Remember when we were kids and how we dreamed of this?"

"And now it's happening." Chad breathed. "This is insane, chaotic-"

"-and completely awesome!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, right?" Chad grinned.

I laughed. "Whatever. Tennis or basketball? I'm being nice by asking!"

Chad breathed out and put his arm around my shoulders. "Basketball. But, we can play tennis afterwards, I promise."

I smiled. "Meet you on the courts?"

Chad nodded. "Sounds good." He let go of my shoulders and started off towards the guys' changing rooms.

I shook my head slightly. He was so stupid and idiotic. And what's with that hair? But, I love him. Wait, wait, wait! Not that kind of love. We've grown up together. He's like my brother. That would be wrong! How dare you even think that?

I was knocked out of my thoughts when someone bumped into me, my stuff falling to the floor. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I bent down and started to pick my things up.

"Don't worry about it." An angelic voice replied. At the sound of such a sweet, harmonic voice, I lifted my head to see a boy with sandy blonde hair picking his basketball up. He glanced up at me with electric blue eyes and smiled. A soft, friendly smile that made my heart literally stop beating for what seemed like an eternity.

I closed my mouth and frowned slightly at the butterflies in my stomach. I stood up and put my bag on my shoulder again, twirling my racquet in my hand. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries. I should really learn to keep the dribbling to the court." He confessed. He tucked his basketball under his arm and outstretched his hand. "Troy."

I shook his hand and smiled. "Gabriella." I felt a vibration in my pocket and I retrieved my hand, getting my cell phone out. "Excuse me." I pressed answer and held it to my ear.

"_Gabby!_" Chad's voice shrieked in my ear. "_You're wasting valuable ball time! Where are you?_"

"I'm coming." I sighed as I turned back to Troy. "I've got to go." I hung up and cringed. "I've got to go. Best friend and basketball call my name."

"You play?" He asked.

"No. That's why he likes to play against me." I joked. "Bye, Troy." I said quietly as I turned around and started to walk away.

"Whoa." Troy exclaimed as he jumped in front of me. "When am I going to see you again?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. This is a pretty big camp."

"Exactly. I want to make sure I do see you again." He said sincerely.

"Troy!" A voice yelled.

Troy cringed visibly. He turned around and yelled in the direction of the voice. "One second, Taylor." He turned back to me and sighed. "Best friends."

I giggled. "I better go." I smiled softly and turned around, jogging towards the basketball courts.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

I turned around and sighed. "What?"

"What school do you go to?" He hollered.

"West High." I replied, grinning before turning around and running towards the girls' changing rooms.

* * *

I ran onto the basketball courts in my hot pants and tank top breathlessly. "Sorry I'm late."

"Ten minutes!" Chad exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I took the ball from his hands.

"Where were you?" Chad asked.

"I was talking to someone." I replied vaguely. I rested the ball on my hip and looked at him to find him staring at me. "What?"

"Who? I'm your only friend!" Chad exclaimed.

"Thank you, Einstein. It was just this boy…" My voice trailed off as I thought of Troy.

"A boy?" Chad exclaimed excitedly.

I frowned at his burst of excitement. "Never do that again."

"Well, look what the wind blew in." A voice sneered from behind me.

I turned around and saw Sharpay Evans standing there with her brother, Ryan. They were the best tennis players from East High: West High's rival. I rolled my eyes. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"That's rich coming from a Knight." Sharpay hissed.

Chad stepped beside me. "What are you doing on the basketball courts, anyway?"

"Looking for our captain." Sharpay replied, a smile pulling at her lips.

Chad and I glanced at each other. "Tennis? Good." We both raised our eyebrows at Sharpay and Ryan before turning around and heading off of the courts.

"You know you won't win!" Ryan called.

I stopped in my tracks and held my head high. "Maybe. But, you won't have any friends."

I started off with Chad and we left the courts. The second we were out of Sharpay and Ryan's sight, I screamed in frustration and kicked the nearest wall, leaning against it as I calmed myself down. "I hate Wildcats so much. They make my skin crawl!" I held my arm up to show Chad the lines of Goosebumps. "See?"

Chad lowered my arm. "Yes, Gabby. I can see that. You can't let them get to you."

I frowned. "I try not to but, they're so vile!" I held my hands up like claws.

Chad sighed. "Please calm down?"

"I will not calm down!" I exclaimed. "They're liars and they're bullies and I hate talking to them!"

This part was ironic, now that I look back. And now that I think about it, during my conversation with Chad, the only thing I could think of was Troy. Why? Well, I can't rush ahead. That would ruin everything! Sorry, I'm getting distracted. Where was I?

"Me too." Chad said softly, trying his hardest to calm me down. But, the harder he tried, the more I felt the anger rise within me.

I sighed. "Chad, do you know me at all?"

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Our Moms have been putting us together for eighteen years. I'd be surprised if I didn't know you."

I smiled slightly. "I know. I'm sorry but the Wildcats!" I screamed again. "Are we playing tennis or what?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Sure. Why not?"

"Why not? How can you even ask that?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders, squeezing them slightly. "Don't ever change."

"I don't plan on it. Now, come on. I need tennis after dealing with dumber and dumberer." I replied, pulling his hand.

"How did you get Valedictorian with grammar like that?" Chad joked as he stumbled after me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. What are you eating? You weigh a tonne!"

I turned around in time to see Chad glaring at me. He threw me over his shoulder and I yelped in protest. "Now, you? You weigh like a feather."

"That's a good thing!" I said in a duh tone.

Chad started making his way to the tennis courts with me slung over his shoulder. "Whatever." I heard him mumble.

I lifted my head to see Troy heading to the basketball courts. I waved slightly and smiled coyly. He bounced his basketball once and pointed at me grinning. I nodded and giggled slightly. I'd known him for literally ten minutes and, I hate to admit this but, I hadn't stopped thinking about him. I didn't even know his last name, for crying out loud!

"Gabs, you alright? You're awful quiet." Chad said as he set me on the ground outside the tennis courts.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." I turned around and walked towards the counter to sign my racquet out. I turned to Chad expectantly. "Well?"

Chad rolled his eyes and rented one out. "I'm not buying a racquet!"

"How many times a week do you play tennis?" I asked, heading onto a free court, grabbing a ball along the way.

"A lot." He mumbled. "Hey, I wonder how Sharpay got on with their captain." He laughed.

I nudged his shoulder. "Probably in the showers doing inappropriate things if I know Wildcats like I think I do."

"How much is that? Do you really know them?" Chad raised his eyebrows.

"When did you get all fortune cookie?" I asked, bouncing the tennis ball on my racquet.

"Come on. Let's get some tennis in before the Wildcats take over here too." Chad exclaimed, going to the other side of the court.

I caught the ball and bounced on my toes, narrowing my eyes at Chad. "You ready, Danforth?"

"Bring it on, Montez." He grinned.


	4. One visit and too many secrets

**A/N: I liked this chapter. If you don't understand something, all will be revealed later. I promise.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 2 – One visit and too many secrets

I stirred the spaghetti in the pan and tasted a bit, nodding with satisfaction. I turned the hob off and poured the contents into my bowl, my mother being at work…again. I do love her. A lot. But, I miss my mother from when I was six. It's not her fault. Money is tight, I know that. And I'm paying for tennis lessons with two jobs but, I still miss her.

I wiped my tears with the palm of my hand and took my fork, sitting down at the kitchen table with my food. I stared at the bowl in front of me, tears stinging my eyes. I suddenly grabbed my fork and threw it angrily at a photo of me, my Mom and…my Dad. I watched as the picture fell off of the wall and smash as it hit the floor.

Life was so much simpler back then. There was no cliques, no populars…no East High. There was no conflict in my life. Sure, my life wasn't perfect but, it was to me. To me, my life was great. And I didn't realise until I had to grow up. Growing up is the hardest thing a person has to do. It involves moving forward and changing…even if you don't want to.

I walked out into my back yard and sat on the old tire wing that hung from the tree by my window. My Dad built it when I was three years old and me and Chad played with it ever since. Even now.

I wiped my eyes and closed my eyes and sobbed harder. People think that I've moved on from my father but…I haven't.

Oh, wait, let me explain. This isn't one of those 'hit by a drunk driver' stories. This one's different. It was more complicated than people think.

_I screamed violently as my Dad left our house. I sobbed loudly and ran after him, ignoring my mother's protests. After all, she didn't know the details._

_I quickly looked around but couldn't see a trace of my Dad. Even though I was only twelve, I knew what was going to happen. I didn't know where he'd go but I knew that I'd have to try._

_I ran as fast as I could, not really knowing where I was going, turning my head every so often to see if he was there…no such look._

_But, then I heard it. BANG! And then a flock of geese flew over the neighbourhood, scared from the sudden bang. I couldn't blame them. I'd be scared if I man just shot himself._

Yes, it's true. My father had clinical depression and shot himself. I knew he was depressed and I tried so hard to cheer him up. I guess it didn't work.

I gently swung myself back and fore, letting my hair flit around my face in the evening summer breeze. Its nights like these when I feel like nothing ever happened. Nothing at all. Like it's just me.

There are days that roll by when I feel like it's always been me against the world. I know I've got Chad but he doesn't understand how hard it is for me. He's rich. It sounds weird but he is. Hence his father owning the best known sports centre in Albuquerque.

"Gabriella?"

Great. Now I'm hearing Troy's voice in my head.

"Gabriella!" I jumped at the loudness of the voice.

"What? Troy? How did you get into my yard?" I asked, not really having the energy to yell at someone.

Troy waved behind him vaguely at the fence. "I hopped over while I was jogging past."

"Wait." I whispered. I glanced at my watch and frowned. I slowly looked up at Troy. "It's you? You're the guy who jogs by my house everyday?"

Troy nodded. "I guess I am. You must be stalking me." He grinned.

I pushed him away slightly, blushing and looking down at the ground. "Troy, I'm not in the mood." I continued swinging back and fore, avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Why are you so persistent?" I shot back, looking up at him.

Troy shrugged. "I just asked a question. Now, what's wrong?"

I swallowed hard, trying hard not to cry. I had known this guy a day and he had already said something that makes me want to cry. I bowed my head slightly as I fiddled with my hands. I sniffed and looked up. "I feel so horrible all the time." I whispered.

"Why?" He replied, grabbing a garden chair and sitting on it.

"It's always like nothing's good enough. It's never okay to just be happy. Someone always asks for something more from you everyday." I whispered.

Troy nodded in what seemed a knowing way. "Like wanting something different is wrong. Even if it's something you'd die to have."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah. Exactly."

He smiled slightly. "So, what do you want?"

I breathed out deeply, thinking of my answer. "I want…I don't know anymore. I thought I did. I wanted to be an international tennis player. Be known all over America. Travel the world." My smile faded slightly as I continued. "But, I don't care anymore. Now, all I want is to be happy."

"Why aren't you happy?" Troy asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" I snap, standing up and walking back into my house. I walk through the kitchen to the freezer and pulling it open and grabbing the tub of Ben and Jerry's fudge brownie ice cream. I closed the door and jumped when I saw Troy standing there. "We've known each other one day!"

Troy shrugged. "I just want to know you."

I opened a drawer and took out two spoons, handing one to Troy. I sighed and glanced at the broken glass, picture and fork on the floor. "I've never met anyone like you."

Troy followed my eyes and he furrowed his brow when I glanced up. "What happened?"

"I got angry and threw a fork at a wall." I shrugged slightly.

He looked towards the kitchen table and he saw my uneaten spaghetti. "Why didn't you eat your dinner?"

I shrugged. "Stop asking questions." I ordered.

"Why not? Why are you scared to let anyone in?" He challenged, stepping closer to me.

I stepped further back and I felt my back collide with the kitchen counter. "I'm not scared." I tried and I frowned at how much I suck at lying.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Please tell me something." He pleaded.

I set the ice cream on the counter and knelt on the floor, picking up the picture. I put it on the freezer door with a magnet and concentrated on the glass. I sniffed slightly and started picking it up. "Troy, please go home."

"Where's your Mom?" He asked.

"At work." I said simply.

He knelt next to me and started to help me. He sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I whispered.

"For being nosy. I shouldn't have asked all of that. I'll help you with this and then go home." He promised.

I frowned and shook my head as tears came to my eyes. I put all of the broken glass into the bin and sat back on the floor and rested my head in my hands as I cried. "I'm sorry, Troy. But, my life isn't simple anymore."

I heard Troy put some more glass into the bin and then he gasped. "Gabriella! You're bleeding."

I removed my hands from my face and laughed slightly. "So I am."

"Let me help you." He looked around quickly but saw nothing to use so he took his shirt off and I stared at his muscular chest. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I bit lip slightly and sniffed. He stood up and ran off some warm water and came back with the bowl and some scissors. He cut his shirt into two pieces and soaked one piece in the water. "Okay, this might sting a bit."

I nodded my head numbly as he took my hand and softly cleaned it out. I gasped in pain and I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

Troy cringed and sighed, sitting there, holding my hand. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's not your fault."

He started to wrap the second part of his shirt tightly around my hand. "It feels like it."

"Well, don't. I've just always learnt to keep things bottled up." I explained softly.

"Why?" Troy asked, tying one final knot in my 'bandage'.

I shrugged slightly. "I guess it started when I was twelve when everything changed. And then money grew tight and so my Mom worked a lot so, I just kept things inside."

"How is that working out for you?" Troy asked.

I lifted my head to look at him. "Not easy. But, it's complicated."

"I'm not asking you to tell me. I'm offering to listen." He replied.

"And that's different because…" I motioned for him to explain.

"I'm giving you the choice." He said softly.

My cell phone rang and I flipped it up, answering it. "Hello?"

"_Hola, mija._" My mother's voice greeted. "_How was your evening?_"

I smiled at Troy and he stood up to tip the rest of the water down the drain. "It was fine."

"_Have you eaten?_" She asked.

I contemplated lying but, Troy was in the room and he'd figure something out. "No. Not yet."

"_Mija, you have to._" She scolded.

I nodded from my place still on the floor. "Yes, Mom, I know. I'll have cold spaghetti. Yum."

My mother chuckled. "_Bye._" She hung up before I could reply.

I shut my phone and slowly got to my feet. "Thank you Troy. For this." I held my hand up.

He smiled softly at me. "No worries. I guess I better go. Early morning practice."

"Fun." I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose it'll be worth it in the end."

I nodded. "Oh it will be." I smiled at him. I didn't even know this guy. But, I wanted him to know me. And that was the hardest decision I ever had to make.


End file.
